


Out of the Closet

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort, Jisung Is Gay, Mark Lee (NCT) is a little shit, Mom Taeyong, Panic Attacks, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, why does Ao3 not let me add original tags on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Jisung had no idea how to tell his hyungs. He wanted to, because he was tired of trying to pretend, but he was scared.They were used to him pretending that the female idols with their cute skirts and crop tops were cute.But in reality?The male idols with their abs, their short hair, skinny jeans, and deep voices were what attracted Jisung.





	Out of the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon by the name of "Puppy Yongi"
> 
> Hope everyone likes it!

Jisung had no idea how to tell his hyungs. He wanted to, because he was tired of trying to pretend, but he was scared. 

 

They were used to him pretending that the female idols with their cute skirts and crop tops were cute.

 

But in reality? 

 

The male idols with their abs, their short hair, skinny jeans, and deep voices were what attracted Jisung. 

 

He may or may not have a crush on Jeongin from Stray Kids, but he would never actually tell anyone. 

 

He would get kicked out, made fun of, and forced to come out to the world. 

 

He just wanted to be able to tell his hyungs. 

 

“Jisungie!” Said boy jumped at his name and looked at Chenle, who was sitting in front of him with Mark behind him, both looking at him in concern. 

 

“Sorry, what?” 

 

“We were gonna watch the music show on TV. Want to join?” Chenle asked. 

 

“Or do you not feel good?” Mark followed it up with, and Jisung blushed. 

 

“I'm fine, yeah.” He said before standing up and going out to the living room where the rest of Dream was watching the show already. 

 

“Oh~ Stray Kids is performing!” Renjun said as District 9 started playing. 

 

Jisung stared at the TV, not knowing he was blushing every time Jeongin had a close up. 

 

His hyungs took notice though, and didn't miss the opportunity at the end of the performance to point it out. 

 

“Aww Jisungie~” Mark fake cooed. Jisung was confused. 

 

“What hyung?” 

 

“You were blushing~” 

 

“What?” Jisung was afraid now. 

 

They would definitely kick him out if they knew. 

 

“Is Jeongin your secret boyfriend? I thought we told each other everything!” Chenle said, fake pouting and facing away from the boy. 

 

“H-Hyung it isn't like that-” 

 

“He's getting flustered, could it be?” 

 

He wanted them to stop. He couldn't feel himself breathe, he felt like he was drowning. He couldn't tell what was up or down, he couldn't see anything, it was just black, was he dying?!

 

“-isung, Jisung!” He gasped for breath as he was brought back to reality. 

 

He saw a very concerned Mark in front of him, only to be pushed out of the way by Taeyong. 

 

Wait when did Taeyong get there? 

 

“What happened, aegi?” 

 

“T-They hate me, they were teasing me, tell them to stop!” Jisung was beyond freaking out and no one knew what to do. 

 

“What is he talking about?” Taeyong's voice was sharp but Jisung knew it wasn't aimed at him. 

 

“We were making fun of him a bit for blushing whenever Jeongin had a close up, that's it.” Mark said defensively, but Jisung wanted him to stop. Talking. He didn't want Taeyong to put the pieces together, the leader wasn't an idiot. 

 

“Something you did took it too far, what all did you say?” 

 

Chenle was flustered trying to remember but then he calmed down. “We joked about Jeongin being his secret boyfriend. He started really freaking out after that.” 

 

Taeyong knew what this was, and Jisung knew he knew when the leader gave him a look. 

 

“Jisung, I know you might not want to, but we need an explanation. We love you and would never think badly of you.” Taeyong said, and it made Jisung cry harder because now he's just proven to everyone else what they had thought before and Taeyong can only speak for himself in the end. 

 

“H-Hyung please…” 

 

“Baby, you need to tell us, it's important that we aren't left to just guess.” 

 

“...” 

 

“Jisungie, we would never be mad at you or hate you, we will always love you. Everyone here loves you and supports you no matter wh-” 

 

“I'm gay.” 

 

There was a silence after he said it, and Jisung held his breath. 

 

“Baby, is that what you were worried about telling us?” Mark asked with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe he didn't notice.

 

“T-Thought you all would hate me!” 

 

“Baby, we would never hate you.” 

 

There was a sob that sounded and two seconds later, Chenle was latched onto him. 

 

“LeLe?” 

 

“I am so sorry I let you think no one would support you, I'm so sorry! I never noticed that you didn't like girls either and I'm so sorry I never showed any kind of support or stopped their jokes, I was just going along with it an-” 

 

“Chenle-ah.” Taeyong said softly, getting the boy to stop rambling. 

 

“I'm sorry…” 

 

“Chenle did you say that he didn't like girls either?” Chenle thought for a second before paling a bit.

 

“I-I didn't mean to say it like that.” He said, and Jisung thought he just messed up with Korean. 

 

Until Taeyong spoke up again. 

 

“Chenle, are you gay as well?” Jisung looked at Chenle in hope and he felt happy when the boy nodded. 

 

“I didn't mean to come out like this, I didn't mean to take this away from Jisung, I'm sorry.” 

 

“It's okay.” Jisung said. “I'm just glad to know I'm not alone…” 

 

“You'll never be alone.” Haechan said as he sat next to Chenle. “Not as long as me and Chenle are here.” 

 

“Hyung, are you-” 

 

“Only bi, but I still like guys a bit more than girls.” 

 

Jisung was so relieved. His mind and anxiety had made it seem like the world would end if he came out to his hyungs, but all that happened was understanding, love, and two of his hyungs coming out as well.

 

He loved all of his hyungs. 

 

“You so have a crush on Jeongin.” 

 

Except Mark. 

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIII I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have a request, please put it in the comments, but please be aware that I'm going in order of when I receive them, so it might be a while before yours gets posted!
> 
> I never just ignore comments, if you don't get a reply on your request right away it's because I don't have any questions and I'm waiting to reply with a "It's posted!"


End file.
